DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Applicant s Description): New discoveries in the foundation sciences are usually discussed in the laboratory and shared among circles of basic scientists. Frequently, these discussions are not converted into clinical practice. Conferences that build a bridge between basic science findings and clinical practice are critically needed in rehabilitation. The goal of this proposed conference on neuroplasticity is to use a Gordon conference like format to develop a dialogue between clinicians and researchers. In this environment, it is hoped that questions can be raised and collaborative research can be developed among investigators and clinicians in the clinical and rehabilitative sciences as well as those in the basic neurosciences. The objectives of this conference are to: (1) share recent findings in neuroplasticity and discuss how these findings might serve to ground clinical practice; (2) allow clinicians to present applied research findings and discuss how these findings should guide the formation of new basic science questions; (3) analyze the correlations between the structure and function of the nervous system; (4) discuss common principles of learning and their association with plasticity throughout the nervous system; and (5) analyze common mechanisms associated with neuroplasticity and how these mechanisms can be facilitated clinically. Measureable structural modifications have been documented in the cortex, the spinal cord, the dorsal root and the peripheral nerve, but there is a great deal of variability in this plasticity, and changes in function resulting from changes in structure are not well understood. The invited speakers for the conference will be basic scientists in neuroscience, clinical scientists, clinicians in physical therapy and medicine, doctoral and postdoctoral students, and individuals who are both clinicians and researchers. By limiting the number of presenters and attendees, having the conference on a contained campus requiring all attendees to stay on the campus, planning social activities, and combining a lecture format with discussion groups, panel debates, and poster presentations, information will be exchanged, alliances will be formed, and discussions will be initiated to implement collaborative research. The applicants are seeking assistance to cover travel costs and tuition for the invited speakers and to reduce tuition for promising graduate students and young investigators.